1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter and a method for producing the same, and is particularly related to a polynitro compound used as an explosive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many useful explosives contain nitro groups. However, there are few practical synthetic methods available for introduction of a nitro group attached to a carbon into an organic molecule. Known methods such as nitration, peroxytrifluoroacetic acid oxidation of amines, oximes and hydroxylamines or reactions of halides with nitrite ion, all have limitations.
In particular, there are very few methods broadly applicable to the synthesis of polynitro compounds.